<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hands Now by smallearthcat (vamplover82)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658528">Take My Hands Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat'>smallearthcat (vamplover82)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis has a headache, and Prompto has the cure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Kinkmeme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Hands Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt at the FFXV kink meme: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11451706#cmt11451706</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've really only just started their journey to Altissia, and though Prompto has known the other three for years at this point, he's still not entirely comfortable with them a hundred percent of the time. It's not that he thinks they don't like him, just that...well, he isn't <em>sure</em>, and so he tries to be helpful, and funny, and not <em>too much</em>. If he's honest with himself, he probably puts too much time and effort into trying to impress them. He just doesn't want to let anyone down, that's all.</p><p>So he's stayed behind to finish setting up camp while Noct and Gladio head out to the glorified pond they passed not that long ago, hoping to make the most of the late afternoon light and bring back something fresh for dinner. Ignis has stayed behind with him, presumably to start on dinner prep, but Prompto's been watching out of the corner of his eye, and it looks mostly like Ignis has been shuffling things around on his makeshift table.</p><p>"You doin' alright there, Iggy?" Prompto can't help asking. They've been working in silence for the last thirty minutes, and he's just about hit the end of his ability to keep his mouth shut, regardless of how intimidating he finds trying to talk to Ignis alone.</p><p>Ignis pushes his glasses up slightly and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "I'm afraid this blasted headache won't go away."</p><p>What Prompto should do is offer sympathies and/or painkillers. What he actually does is say, "You know, I've heard sex can help with that."</p><p>Everything seems to fall dead silent as they both freeze, leaving Prompto with plenty of time to alternate between berating himself and frantically trying to figure out what he can say to salvage this.</p><p>It's supposed to be a joke, of course. The kind of joke he shouldn't have heard at 10 years old (and a number of times thereafter) from parents who weren't home enough and didn't care enough to censor the things they said in front of their kid. It wasn't actually <em>bad</em> or anything, the kind of exchange that always went something like:</p><p><em>"Not tonight, honey, I've got a headache.</em> from his mom, and <em>They say sex can help with that.</em> from his dad, followed by the both of them having a laugh. It'd taken Prompto an embarrassingly long time to understand the recursive nature of the exchange, that the joke lay in his mom's words being a response to the suggestion of having sex in the first place, but once he'd realized, he'd found the exchange funny.</p><p>And obviously it's like, really not an appropriate time for that joke, not the appropriate person to be making it to, not really appropriate at all. But then, Prompto's not always the best at the brain to mouth filter, so it figures something like this would happen.</p><p>"Iggy, I-" Prompto starts, trying to figure out how to explain, how to <em>apologize</em>.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose it does," Ignis butts in, turning to eye Prompto speculatively. "Shall we?"</p><p>Prompto's mouth hangs open at that, and he knows he must be bright red, with how warm his cheeks suddenly feel. "Wait, what? I don't-" And then he gets it. He's used to the exchange ending after his line, but he hadn't really been following the actual joke anyway, and a smart guy like Ignis? Of course he'd be able to roll with it and extend the joke even while actually in pain.</p><p>Prompto forces out a laugh, willing his blush down. He can be cool about an innuendo-laden exchange with one of the hottest people he's ever met, no problem. 'Course, he might have to jerk off frantically behind a boulder later, under the cover of darkness, about even the suggestion that Ignis might want to have sex with him, but he can be cool now. He can.</p><p>"Man, that was a good one. You really had me going there for a second. I knew you were good at thinking on your feet, but that's like, really impressive!" Prompto tries his best to sound enthusiastic and amused, though even he can hear how strained he sounds.</p><p>"Were you not…?" Ignis looks and sounds perplexed for approximately two seconds before his face falls into the polite mask he's actually begun to drop more often lately, and he does an abrupt about-face, going right back to shuffling things around the table.</p><p>It's about then that Prompto realizes Ignis wasn't joking at all, was seriously suggesting that they have sex, and the zing he feels through his whole body nearly leaves him breathless with <em>want</em>. "I so was! I absolutely, definitely was suggesting that we have sex to help you with your headache." Prompto feels nearly as hysterical as he sounds, practically bounding over to the other side of the table, willing Ignis to look at him.</p><p>Ignis looks up eventually, his cheekbones tinged pink, and Prompto thinks he might die if they actually do this. "If you're sure you wouldn't mind…?</p><p>"Mind? What's there to mind? Having sex with a hot guy, such a hardship." Prompto presses the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, hoping for a laugh.</p><p>No laugh comes, but when he looks, the corners of Ignis' mouth are curled up into a somewhat pained smile. Right, headache. Not the time to try for Ignis' elusive laughter. "You wanna, in the tent maybe?" Not that that will help much if Noct and Gladio come back unexpectedly early, but at least they won't get a show on approach.</p><p>Ignis nods and wipes his hands on his pants, looking almost as nervous as Prompto suddenly feels. Because holy shit, they're about to <em>have sex</em>. Prompto stumbles after Ignis, nearly flopping down inside the tent, the flaps falling closed behind him. The late afternoon light lends everything a bit of a dreamlike quality, and while the tent often feels close with the four of them sleeping in it together, it's never felt quite as <em>close</em> as it does now.</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment, and Prompto isn't at all sure what to do, half expecting Ignis to take charge and get things moving, as he does most of the time when no one else is sure what to do. When that doesn't happen, Prompto scoots closer, kneeling just in front of where Ignis has automatically settled on his sleeping bag. He has no fucking clue what he's doing here, but he's willing to give it his best shot. Ignis, it seems, is trusting a lot to him here, and Prompto wants nothing more than to live up to that, to make Ignis feel good.</p><p>He reaches out slowly, giving Ignis time to stop him, and removes Ignis' glasses, setting them far out of the way. Ignis looks softer without them, and Prompto's heart thuds hard in his chest; it's sort of hard to look at him like this, dangerous maybe, in a way he can't define. He shifts around until he's sitting behind Ignis, legs splayed around Ignis' hips.</p><p>Ignis makes a questioning noise. "Prompto?" he asks quietly.</p><p>Prompto shushes him, encouraging him to slouch down until his head is resting on Prompto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Iggy. I've got you." Prompto ignores the trembling in his hands, reaching down to undo the buttons of Ignis' shirt, only meaning to make Ignis more comfortable, but unable to keep from running his hands over the muscles revealed as he pushes the shirt open.</p><p>Ignis sucks in a breath, but he doesn't say anything, so Prompto explores a little, mesmerized by all the warm skin on display for him. He runs his hands up slowly, stopping to pluck at a nipple, just to see what will happen. Ignis's hips twitch hard, and if it weren't for the bitten-off groan that comes with the movement, Prompto would be afraid he'd done something wrong. As it is, his own dick twitches in sympathy, reminding Prompto of its presence. Not that he could <em>forget</em>, exactly, more like he'd been trying to ignore it in favor of not embarrassing himself by coming the second there was naked skin. It's harder to ignore now, though, and if he doesn't want to embarrass himself, he should maybe move on.</p><p>Prompto reaches down further, until he gets to Ignis' belt, just within his reach. He undoes the buckle and pops the button of Ignis' pants, trying very hard not to think too much about what he's doing.</p><p>He almost laughs when he realizes that there's no way he's reaching all the way to Ignis' dick from this position, the tall bastard. "Iggy, I need you to scoot up."</p><p>"Hmm?" Ignis sounds distracted, like he has his mind on things other than whatever Prompto's saying. Hopefully, at least, that means he's also not thinking about his headache.</p><p>Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis' waist and pulls a little. "Scoot up. I can't reach from here."</p><p>Ignis obliges a second later, and Prompto hates that his view is now the back of Ignis' shoulder, but he's loath to move from where he is, not when Ignis actually seems to have relaxed. Either way, his goal is accomplished, and he slides his hand into Ignis' pants, not giving himself the chance to freak out over the fact that he's touching someone else's junk for the first time, and what if he does it wrong?</p><p>Prompto must be doing at least something right, because his hand is met with a very long, very hard cock. He huffs out a breath against Ignis' back, tightening both the arm still around Ignis and the hand around Ignis' cock unconsciously. The squeeze of his hand clearly does something for Ignis, and his dick now being squished up Ignis' ass <em>really</em> does something for him.</p><p>Prompto starts up a steady rhythm on Ignis' dick, just like he'd use on himself, wishing more every second that he could see what he was doing. It must be ok, because Ignis' hand grips Prompto's thigh tightly, and Ignis begins rocking into the strokes as well as he can with relatively little leverage. Prompto pants into Ignis' back as he speeds up, driven by the noises Ignis has started making and the sparks that run through him every time Ignis presses back and momentarily increases the friction on Prompto's dick.</p><p>Ignis' shirt slips down his shoulder a moment later, and Prompto presses a kiss to the newly bared skin. As Ignis' movements grow more frantic, Prompto edges the shirt down further, kissing as much of Ignis' back as he can reach.</p><p>"Prompto, I'm-" is all the warning Prompto gets, and then Ignis is coming all over his hand, and it's absolutely the hottest thing that's ever happened to Prompto.</p><p>Ignis slumps back into Prompto further as Prompto slows his strokes, finally stopping when Ignis gently pushes his hand away. Prompto doesn't know what to do now. He really, <em>really</em> wants to get off, but he has no idea if it's acceptable to just shove his spunk-covered hand into his own pants and jerk off against Ignis' back. He sits there in indecision for a long moment before deciding <em>fuck it</em>, and pulling his hand out of Ignis' pants.</p><p>Getting his own pants undone isn't as easy as it should be, both because of Ignis' weight resting against him and because his hand is fucking slippery. Doesn't matter, though. He gets them open eventually, and the second his hand is on his own dick, he knows it won't take more than a few strokes to get him there. Ignis is saying something, he thinks, but just then, it doesn't matter much what it is. And then there's another hand clumsily landing atop his own, and more than anything else, it's the suggestion that Ignis wants to help him out that pushes him over the edge.</p><p>Prompto slumps backward as he wrings out the last of his come, not really caring that he and Ignis end up lying in an awkward pile. They lay there for minutes or hours, Prompto doesn't know, only that he feels very good and that Ignis' hair is very soft under his hand.</p><p>Eventually, though, reality starts to reassert itself, and Prompto realizes that they can't lay there indefinitely. It's already significantly darker than it was when they started this, which means that the others will be back sooner rather than later. Ignis must be thinking along the same lines, because he sits up a moment later, beginning the process of getting himself back in order. Prompto takes that as his cue to do the same, rolling to his knees with the intention of fastening his pants before realizing just how much of a mess he's made of them. They're like, pretty much unsalvageable without being washed. He starts giggling at his predicament, and it becomes outright laughter at the face Ignis makes when he realizes he has the same problem.</p><p>"At least it's all yours!" Prompto says in between laughs. "Mine are covered in both of ours."</p><p>Ignis looks over at him, startled, eyes zeroing in on where Prompto's pants are still open and his soft cock hanging out. Prompto's laughter dies down immediately in favor of the unexpected thrill of arousal knowing that Ignis is looking at him, at the mess they've made of each other.</p><p>"Yes, well, on the front perhaps. I fear there's a bit more going on in the back that wasn't entirely my fault."</p><p>Prompto looks down and shivers. Sure enough, he's managed to make a mess of both Ignis' shirt and the waistband of his pants. "Oh, it was definitely your fault. You're too hot for your own good, especially when you're coming." Prompto almost breaks out into giggles again, hardly able to believe he's sitting here with Ignis, talking about coming while their dicks are still out.</p><p>"And whose fault was it that I was in that situation? I seem to remember an extremely attractive man offering something of the sort to help me with my headache."</p><p>Prompto grins. "How is it, by the way? Feeling better?"</p><p>"Much, thank you. And as such, we really should be getting cleaned up. There's likely very little time before Noct and Gladio return." So saying, Ignis stands and goes to find a change of clothes, with Prompto following suit.</p><p>When they're both dressed again and their dirty clothes hidden away, they exit the tent, emerging into the twilight. Prompto glances over to see Ignis watching him intently. He's just about to ask what's up when Ignis brings a hand up to cup his cheek, leaning in and pulling him into a gentle kiss. When Ignis pulls back, Prompto blinks slowly, his brain maybe still too sex-stupid to process things.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>"In appreciation, for your help. And also in the hopes that you might wish for a repeat performance. Perhaps not just because I have a headache?"</p><p>Prompto takes Ignis' hand in his own and brings it up to his lips, laying a light kiss on the knuckles. "Anytime, Iggy. Anytime."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>